SVH meets El Carro High the other half
by degrassichick
Summary: In the eighth grade the twins got rezoned to SVH which starts in the 9th grade when El Carro (where all their SVJH friends were going)starts in the 10th. But in the 11th grade when the twins see the SVJH gang anything can happen when both schools clash.
1. Same School, New Faces

Sweet Valley High meets El Carro High (the other half)  
  
Prologue  
  
This part takes place the summer right after eighth grade;  
  
"Rezone! Again!?" Jessica Wakefield wailed looking at the paper the Wakefield's had received in the mail a little bit ago, "What?" Jessica's twin, Elizabeth asked, walking down the stairs. "Look at this," Jessica pouted, handing her sister the paper. Elizabeth read it over and her eyes widened, "They have to be kidding," Elizabeth said, not wanting to believe what the paper said. "We can't rezone again, we just rezoned this year!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "To Sweet Valley High, all of our friends and Damon- who is going this year, are going to El Carro, how are we going to Sweet Valley High? We all live in the same district!" Jessica wailed again. "The same reason we got rezoned from SVMS to SVJH, not enough room" Elizabeth said collapsing onto a chair in their living room and covering her head with her hands as she felt tears trickling down her cheeks. The girls mom looked at them from her spot on the couch, "Look on the bright side you two- "There is no bright side." Jessica interrupted her.  
Just then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Jessica grumbled getting up from where she had been sitting on her knees on the floor after reading the letter. As soon as she opened the door, she saw someone who made her want to cry standing at the door. It was her 9th soon to be 10th grade boyfriend, Damon Ross, "Hey Jess," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Please tell me you got a letter in the mail that said that you are going to be going to Sweet Valley High instead of El Carro High," Jessica said. "No. How could I anyway? Sweet Valley High starts in the 9th grade and El Carro starts in the 10th, and I'm going into the 10th grade," Damon said, looking at her with a question in his eyes. "And I'm going into the 9th," Jessica said, tears welling up in her eyes and starting to fall down her cheek. "Jess?" He asked, full of concern. "Oh, Damon, it's awful! We just got a letter, it says we're getting rezoned, t-to, Sweet Valley High!" Jessica said bursting into tears. Damon's face fell and grew pale, his soft blue eyes turned a grayish color, and he felt almost as bad as he did when the Wakefield's thought they were moving. Of course, he was mad at Jessica then because she hadn't told him. Jessica clung to him crying and sobbing into his gray T-shirt. He hugged her and held her close, not wanting to let go.  
Later that day, Elizabeth was hanging out with her friends at Vito's Pizza. "Liz, you okay?" Elizabeth's friend, Anna asked her as she, Salvador, and Elizabeth were sitting in the booth waiting for their food. Elizabeth was just sitting there twirling her straw around in her Coke. Salvador slipped his arm around her shoulder and nudged her in the arm, "I don't think so," Salvador said to Anna, trying everything possible to get her attention. He kissed the top of her head and then shook her head around with his hands trying to get her attention. Finally, after he shook her head around she moved around, "Oh, sorry, guys," she said and then continued to twirl her straw around, "Um, Liz, is something going on? Because you could tell us, you know, we're kind of your best friends here," Anna said. "Yeah, Anna is one of your best friends; and I am, in a way, your boyfriend, so what's going on?" Salvador asked, "Nothing guys really, just a little lightheaded, I guess," Elizabeth said not meeting their eyes. "A little?" both Salvador and Anna asked in unison. "Look guys, I really don't want to talk about this right now...I have to go," Elizabeth said standing up from the table and trying to head out the door, but Salvador followed her, and put his hand on the door, which stopped her. "What do you want from me?" Elizabeth asked, bursting into tears. She grabbed Salvador pulling him into a hug and sobbing on his shoulder. "What happened?" Salvador asked. "Jessica and I...g-got a letter in the m-mail today, it s- said that w-we are getting rezoned t-to Sweet Valley High, this year!" Elizabeth said sobbing. Just then, Anna ran over grabbing Liz into a hug as the three friends stood there crying together, not knowing what they would do without each other.  
--2 Years Later, 11th Grade—  
"Hey Jeremy," Jessica greeted her boyfriend with a kiss as she walked onto the school grounds of Sweet Valley High, "Hey," Jeremy said returning the kiss and then giving her a little peck on the cheek, as they walked into the school building, "Jess! Cheer practice after school, 3 pm sharp!" The cheer squad captain, Tia Ramirez, said to her from her locker where she was standing with Elizabeth, Maria, and Andy who were three of her best friends. "Hey Jess," Elizabeth waved to her sister, Jessica waved back and then she and Jeremy parted ways with a kiss and both headed to their lockers. "This year is going to be the year, Sal," Jessica heard a blonde guy who looked like he had just walked off of the beach say to a Hispanic. "Yeah, Big Noise is going to make it big," The guy, Sal, Jessica assumed, said to the beach boy. "Hey Sal," a Chinese-American girl with long straight and silky black hair said walking over to Sal with her fingers laced through a boys who had curly brown hair that went about to his chin. "Hey Anna, Toby," Sal said with a smile, "Hey Blue," The boy who Jessica guessed was Toby, waved back to the blonde who was obviously, Blue. Blue returned the greet and then got into a deep conversation with him about something. Jessica turned back to her locker wondering why she had never seen them before.  
"Hey guys," Conner greeted his friends that were standing at Tia's locker. "Hi Conner," Maria said coldly while Elizabeth, Tia, and Andy simply waved. "Hi Conner," a voice said coolly from behind Conner's back, he turned around and faced a girl wearing a very short denim mini skirt with a pair of platform sandals and a tube top that went above her belly button, her long wavy dark brown hair was flowing all around and she was smiling at him curtly. "Hi Lacey," Conner said staring at his feet, "Who's Lacey?" Elizabeth whispered to Tia, "Lacey Frells, she went to school with us back at El Carro, she was like the queen of mean, she had this huge thing for Conner and another guy named Damon, he's a senior," Tia replied. "Yeah, Damon is a pretty keep to himself guy, but he does have a band, with some other guys here, ones a senior and the other two are juniors," Andy said. "Yeah, one of the juniors is right there," Tia said pointing to a boy with beach blonde hair who looked like the perfect description of a surfer, "His names Blue Spicolli, he's a surfer and he lives at the beach, with his older brother Leaf, who makes video games," Andy said, Tia and Elizabeth both stared at Andy wondering how he knew all of that, Andy caught the hint, "He's my lab partner," "And he is so good looking," Maria said with a laugh. Elizabeth smiled at her friend's remark and then looked back at Blue who was now walking down the hall and meeting up with a Spanish guy who also looked like a junior. "They are both very good looking," she said pointing to the two boys. "Yeah, the other one is Salvador Del Valle, he is also in that band that Damon and Blue are in as well as her boyfriend," Tia said pointing to a girl with dark blonde hair that was running to Lacey who was flirting with Conner, "Lacey come on! We're going to be late for class," The girl said, "Alright, bye Conner," Lacey said with a flirtatious wave and then walked off with her friend. "Who was she?" Elizabeth asked, "Kristin Seltzer, she is Lacey's best friend and was one of the other most popular girls at El Carro, it was like her and Lacey vs. Lila and her posse, it was frankly very humorous yet still annoying," Andy said just as the school bell rang. As Andy, Tia, Maria, and Conner head to class Elizabeth stays there trying to fit all the names into place, "Liz, you coming?" Maria asked, "Not right this second," Elizabeth replied, "Well you have thirty seconds to decide if you are or not because if you stand here for any longer than that you'll get a tardy," Maria told her. "Those names sound so familiar," Elizabeth said, "Come one Liz!" Maria said, whenever Elizabeth didn't budge Maria just rolled her eyes and headed off to class, and Elizabeth headed off in search of the faces of the names.  
"Oh, my, god, its Lamefield!" Jessica heard a shrilly voice saying from behind her, Jessica, who was standing at her locker, turned around and almost in an instant recognized the sassy face of the one and only, Lacey Frells. "Oh my god," Jessica muttered under her breath, "What are you doing here?" Lacey asked sounding frankly annoyed that one of her least favorite girls in the whole world was in the same school as her-again. "I go to school here, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked slamming her locker shut. "Same, but if I knew you were going here, I would have totally changed schools," Lacey said, saying the word 'you' as if it were a death wish. Just then Lacey shrieked, "Damon, sweetie, there you are!" she exclaimed tugging on the boy with dark brown hair and soft blue eyes onto her arm, Jessica's mouth dropped open, Damon looked so good, he had grown but still had that baby cute face, the one Jessica had fallen in love with back in the eighth grade, he had on a tan T-shirt with a pair of denim jeans, he looked unbearable. "Jessica, you remember Damon, right?" Lacey asked with a shrill in her voice. Damon let loose of the grip Lacey had on his arm and looked at Jessica for a minute, her eyes were practically bugged out of her head, he glanced her up and down, she looked definitely different then the last time he had saw her. He actually had saw her a few weeks ago and thought she was absolutely gorgeous but she was with a guy and he never took it into thought that this was Jessica Wakefield, and one of the most popular girls at Sweet Valley High. Jessica blinked for a minute and gaped, "Uh...uh...yeah," Jessica stammered trying not to look neither of them in the eye. "Yo, Dam-on!" They heard a voice calling from a distance, a boy with sandy blonde shoulder length hair and a girl with dark blonde hair walked towards them, hand in hand. "Hey Brian" Damon said turning to his friend, "Hi Kristin," Lacey said with one of those 'I'm so cool' waves that she always did. "Hey Lace," Kristin said with a smile, "Kristin Seltzer?" Jessica asked finally letting some actual words come out of her mouth instead of just Pig Latin. Kristin turned and glanced at Jessica for a minute, then her eyes lit up and she had a humongous smile on her face, "Jessica!" she squealed as the two old friends tossed themselves into a hug. "Ugh, you can't be serious, come on Damon," Lacey said tugging on Damon's arm, pulling them away, Damon looking at Jessica the whole time. 


	2. Getting ReAccquainted

Chapter 2—Getting Acquainted...again!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the SVJH characters, I know no-one has complained but just incase they do, if I add in any characters with names you have never heard of, they are probably mine.  
  
"Yo Sal!" Blue Spicolli yelled to Salvador in the cafeteria "What is it man?" Salvador asked him Blue waved the flier in front of his friends. "War of the Bands?" Salvador read it. "Yeah, do you think Big Noise has a chance?" Blue asked him. "Big Noise?" They heard a voice saying from behind them. Salvador's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head when he looked at the girl so Blue spun around to face a blonde with blue/green eyes, long beach blonde hair, and tan skin. Blue looked at Sal and mouthed "That can not be Wakefield," Which Sal replied "It could be," "Big Noise is our band," Salvador told the girl. "Yeah...I figured, I used to know some people with a band called Big Noise," she told them. "Probably us then," Salvador said proudly. "Yeah, probably, I'm Elizabeth Wakefield," she said holding out her hand. This time, Blue's eyes bugged out. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I saw Damon!" They heard somebody exclaiming, somebody turned around to look at her, "Not you! I don't even know you! Lizzie!" They turned around and saw Jessica running through the cafeteria. "What?" Elizabeth asked. "Damon, he's here, with LACEY!" Jessica burst out. Salvador and Blue exchanged glances. "Oh my God...that isn't El Salvador and Spicolli is it?" Jessica asked looking at Blue and Salvador. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and she glanced at them, "I think it is..." "Hey Jess," A guy said coming up from behind Jessica, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Who is that?" Salvador whispered. "Her boyfriend, Jeremy," Elizabeth whispered back. Salvador grabbed Liz into a hug. "Please say you don't have a boyfriend, please say that," "I don't, now can you please let go of me?" Elizabeth said, mimicking the way Salvador said "please" "Hey, Anna, over here," Salvador called out. Elizabeth looked over and sure enough saw her old best friend Anna Wang walking inside the cafeteria hand in hand, with who Elizabeth guessed was Toby. Anna looked at Elizabeth questioningly for a moment and then her face lit up and she pulled her into a hug, "Liz!" Elizabeth hugged her back and then they let go, "Hey Anna," "You know what, this is funny. We've all been going to the same school for the past year, but none of us have ever seen each other," Blue spoke up. "You're right Blue, it is weird," Elizabeth said. "What is?" Jeremy asked. "Oh!" Jessica said, "Jeremy these are my old friends from SVJH, Salvador, Blue, Anna, and Toby, okay so none of them were my actual real friends, but they were Lizzie's my old friends are probably scattered throughout the school," Jessica said, just then she saw Damon walking into the cafeteria, Jessica almost melted. Jeremy saw the way Jessica was looking at him so he leaned over and asked her, "Was that one of your old friends?" "No, he wasn't ever her real friend, but he was her real boyfriend, whom I don't think she ever broke up with," Salvador said, Elizabeth nudged him in the arm. "You never broke up with him?" Jeremy asked. "I think I did, Liz, didn't I ever break up with him?" Jessica asked. "I don't remember," Elizabeth said. "Hey, Damon, come here," Salvador called out. Damon turned around and walked on over, "Hey guys," "Well first of all, there is a War of the Bands coming up, and second of all, did Jess ever break up with you?" Salvador asked. "Why?" Damon asked back. "Well I don't know why they are having a War of the Bands, for fun I guess, to see who the best band is," Salvador beamed. "No idiot, he wants to know why you wanna know if Jess and he ever broke up or not," Blue said. "Oh, well because she is standing right over there with her boyfriend, Jeremy," Salvador said. Damon glanced over quickly, a flash of hurt crossed his eyes but he quickly turned back to Salvador and Blue. "I don't know, but we should enter the War of the Bands thing, I think Big Noise could do it," Damon said. "Right on, brother," Blue said giving Damon a high-five. "Good luck with that," They heard someone saying from behind them. They turned around and saw Conner McDermott. "What's that supposed to mean?" Salvador asked. "It means that my band is going to beat your bands butt so hard that when you finally realize it, your clothes will be outdated," Conner said. "Hey, you stole that line from The Goonies and you didn't even get it right!" Salvador said. "Sal, not now," Liz said. "Thanks babe," Conner said leaning into Liz for a kiss but she pushed him away. "Hey Jeremy, can I talk to you for a second?" Conner asked. Jeremy nodded and followed him outside of the cafeteria.  
"Okay look, this little "reunion" that they are having has to stop, we have to show the girls that this El Carro group, is better, we can beat them, we just need a band...do you know how to play any instruments?" Conner said. "I know how to play drums," Jeremy said. "Perfect and I can play guitar and probably sing, so we just need a bassist and a backup guitarist, and we can beat this SVJH crowd, and we'll have the twins again," Conner said. "Smart thinking," Jeremy said giving Conner a high five and walking back into the cafeteria with him. "Okay Salvador, Blue, and Damon, we'll challenge your band at the War of the Bands, we'll do it for a bet," Conner said. "What kind of bet?" Brian said walking over to the guys. "Money, the prize for the best band is 1 Grand, if you guys win, we owe you one grand out of our own money, but if we win, you guys owe us 1 grand out of your money, deal?" Conner said. "Deal," Brian said and shook his hand. The bet was on. 


	3. Salvador

SALVADOR

As soon as Liz walked into the cafeteria, and I heard her voice and I saw her face, all of my old feelings came rushing back into me. I knew Blue could tell: he was staring at me as if I had lost my mind. _I missed her so bad the past 2 years. I had always remembered what it had felt like to be near her or to kiss her, except for last year when I ran into Erin Dunkerly when Sweet Valley held the Science Junior Whizzes of California Competitions finals and we wound up kissing. But now Liz is back, we can put everything in the past as long as that jerk Conner McDermott doesn't-_

"So it's settled?" Conner asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, if we lose you get 1 Grand out of our own pockets, if you lose, we get your cash," Blue said.

Elizabeth pulled a strand of her beach blonde hair behind her ear, just as she always had. She caught me staring at her and gave me a shy smile.

Jessica had been stealing glances at Damon constantly; Jeremy was beginning to look angry.

_Ha, just like Bruno on Popeye when Popeye would be flirting with Olive Oyl. And he grabbed Popeye by the collar of his shirt and-_

"Well then we'll see you around, Liz c'mon."Conner said, interrupting my thoughts again. _And stealing Liz! Back off bozo! At least I didn't put fifty different gels in my hair just so it could look like someone squashed my head with a bowling ball and then spiked with a funnel and-_

"See you losers later," Conner said and slid his hand into Elizabeth's and walked her out of the cafeteria. _He interrupted me again, that's the third time! _

"Jess, lets go, I'll walk you to your next class," Jeremy said grabbing her hand and practically yanking her the whole way out of the cafeteria.

"Well, that was fun," Brian sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No it wasn't you Dumb Dumber!" Blue exclaimed.

_Dumb Dumber, nice name Spicolli. Dumb and Dumber is a good movie, but the STUPIDEST name. Next you can use Bubble Boy, it was a funny movie, knowing Blue, he'd use a name like that, it'd be either that or Water-boy, he likes both movies. Liz likes any Jim Carrey movies, but Liar, Liar and Ace Ventura are her favorites. Like that one time when Anna, Liz, and me went to rent movies for movie night on the first night of summer, we picked up both those movies, and some other ones. And we headed over to my house; the Dona was at her nightly pottery class so we had time to watch all the movies. And then after Anna left, Liz and I ended up making out on my couch and-_

"Why not?" Brian asked.

_I'm just going to stop thinking when I'm around people because they always end up interrupting me when I'm getting to the good part and-_

"Because we don't _have_ 1 Thousand Dollars!" Blue exclaimed.

There they go again, interrupting me. I hate this, Conner is just plotting to steal Liz, I hope it doesn't work, because I really want- 

Suddenly, I interrupted my thoughts by myself, _1Thousand dollars? Where did that come from?_

"Why do we need a thousand dollars? I missed that part-"

"You missed every part, Sal, you haven't been on this conversation at all." Damon said. _Okay, people interrupting when I'm not thinking too._

"How are we going to get that money?" Blue asked.

"If we win we don't need to pay them." Brian said confidently.

"Brian this is 1 Grand we're talking here! 1 Grand!" Blue exclaimed shaking Brian by the shoulders.

I opened up my mouth to speak and just as I did the lunch bell rang.

_I hate this._


	4. Damon

DAMON

I can't believe I saw her again. Jessica Wakefield, and Jeremy. Well if you take out Jeremy's name and put mine there then that would be good. I really want her back. I missed her so bad. Of course Lacey is taking me as her own personal property.

I could hear all of my friends in the background arguing about the 1 Grand that Brian had promised to Conner McDermott, that we didn't have.

The lunch bell rang and everybody got up to leave the cafeteria.

We all walked out of the lunchroom and headed down the hallway, I saw Jeremy talking to Jessica quietly, and Jessica kept on turning her head away or looking at the ground.

"Damon, if you don't hurry up now, we'll say it's your fault we're late," Salvador said.

"C'mon Ross," Brian said walking up from behind me and pushing my back until I started moving myself. I didn't notice until after I was already walking that I had just stopped in the hallway and stared at Jess with Jeremy.

Salvador walked up next to me, "Believe me man, I know what you're going through," he said just as we passed by Conner and Elizabeth who were walking in the opposite direction, "Believe me I do." He sighed as he watched Elizabeth walk away until she rounded a corner.

All during my next class I continued thinking about Jessica, I would always look out the window thinking I would see her at track practice, but I remembered that she wasn't hanging out with the same crowd she used to anymore. We used to all be on the track team together, Jessica, Bethel, and me. But now she was a cheerleader. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave class.

"Hey Wakefield, will you do a little rah-rah for me at the pep rally tonight," one of the guys from my class asked as Jessica passed by and he slapped her on the butt.

"Watch it hammerhead, or I'll let the whole school know about your undying love for the Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh I would, I have evidence, oh and I'll also make sure that they know about what went on last week with you and Miss Pearson, our student teacher." Jessica said giving him a wicked smile.

"Slut," He said.

"Dirt-bag," Jessica said and walked off, heading in my direction.

"Oh, hey Damon," she said, smiling at me awkwardly.

"Hey," I said.

Jessica smiled at me and then turned to head to her next class.

I hurried along and fell into step beside her.

"So what was all that school slut crap about?" I asked.

"Just some jock immature jerks, that guy was Aaron Dallas," Jessica said.

"Oh," I said. I could help but turn and look at her.

Jessica could feel me staring and turned to look at me, "What?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing, its just...really great to see you,"

Jessica smiled at me and stood on her tiptoes and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later," Jessica said smiling at me and then walking off.

"Hey Damon!" Blue exclaimed jogging over to me after school was over for the day.

"What?" I asked.

"Well the War of the Bands is coming up, and we need to start rehearsing, maybe right a new song or something,"

"How about we sing Oreo Eyes?" I suggested.

"Can you go one second without thinking about Jessica! Please that's all I'm asking, one second!" Blue cried out.

"Okay, sorry, we could do a new song, but last time we let Sal right a song he wrote Granny Knows How To Cha-Cha, and even though some people liked it, I don't think the people at the War of the Bands would," I said.

"Then we'll right it, the 2 Amigos!" Blue said putting his arm over my shoulder.

I put my hand over his arm and brought it back down towards his side.

"Please don't do that again,"


	5. Jessica

JESSICA

_We got the beat, we got the beat, we got the beat, yeah! We got the beat! _I found myself singing along to a song by the Go Go's that was playing on the radio. I had my headphones attached to my stereo so I could listen to the radio with my headphones on and I was doing my homework listening to an 80's radio station.

"_Now we have a classic to play, "What I Like About You" by The Ramones!" _I heard the song playing and I flipped it off and turned to a classic rock station, the song reminded me of the eighth grade party our friends had thrown for us and they sang a remake of the song, it was also the night Damon and I got together.

I began belting out the words to the song by Aerosmith.

"You're listening to rock music?" Elizabeth asked walking through our joined bathroom and into my bedroom.

"Yeah, why?" I asked removing my headphones and sliding them down so they were hanging on my neck.

"It's just odd, you've never really liked rock music, well except for Big Noise." Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah, I have the guys stuck on my head right now. I guess my impulse was just to listen to rock music." I said.

Elizabeth went over to my stereo and flipped the stations until she got to the pop station I normally listened to.

She walked over to my bed and got down on her knees, and reached for something under my bed. I had a feeling I knew what she was getting out.

She came out with a box, _Yep, I was right, the photo box._

The photo box was packed with pictures mostly from eighth grade. I took my headphones off and flopped down next to her on my bed.

Sitting cross-legged, I reached into the box and pulled out a photo, it was of Kristin and me, we were at the mall and it was a photo booth shot, with four pictures. I smiled and laughed at one of the faces Kristin had made.

Elizabeth also had a photo in her hand, it was of her and Salvador sitting on our couch, her head was rested on his shoulder and his head was rested on top of hers.

I put my photo back and reached for a small photo album labeled, _DAMON N' ME!_ . I flipped through the book. The book held so many memories. It almost hurt to look at them.

"Liz, how many times did you think about Salvador today?" I asked placing the book back in the box.

"Over and over again, I think I even called Conner "Sal" once. He got pretty angry but let it go, thank God," Elizabeth said laying back on my bed, "What about you? How many times did Damon cross your mind?"

"Oh God, it was awful! I thought about him every second of the day! I felt like I was cheating on Jeremy! It was horrible!" I exclaimed flopping down right beside her.

Elizabeth sighed and covered up her head with a pillow. Just then, my phone rang.

I reached across Liz to my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jess, it's Jeremy," I heard Jeremy's familiar voice say across the line.

"Hey," I said.

"So do you know any guys who know who to play bass?" He asked.

"Jeremy, I'm not helping you with this stupid War of the Bands thing," I said.

Liz looked at me and then rolled her eyes; I could tell that she figured Conner was going to call her asking her the same question.

"Are you going to help out the other band?"

"No! I'm not helping either of you guys, but I think its stupid that you guys are competing over this," I said.

"Well what you think, and what I think, are two very different things," Jeremy said, "And I think-"

"I don't care what you think either!" I exclaimed and clicked off my phone.

Liz stared at me with wide eyes.

Just then her phone rang.

"Saw that coming," she said getting up from the bed and walking into her room.

I leaned down against my pillows and thought about everything that had happened that day.

Of course I loved Jeremy, no doubt.

_So why can't I get Damon out of my head?_


	6. Conner

CONNER

"How about Todd Wilkins?" Jeremy asked.

We were in the basement of my house trying to decide a backup guitarist and bass player.

"Too preppy?" I questioned.

"Na, he's on the football team with me, and I think Aaron Dallas can play guitar, I know he got one for his birthday this year." Jeremy said.

"You got their numbers?" I asked.

Jeremy grabbed his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and flipped through his numbers, he held out the phone to me and I jotted down the numbers.

I grabbed my phone and called Aaron first.

"Hello?" he answered his voice sounding muffled.

"It's Conner, can you play guitar?" I asked.

"Is that a question or an accusation?" Aaron asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, I can read notes if that's what you're asking,"

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking,"

"Then yeah, why?" He asked.

"I need you to join our band.

"What band?"

I rolled my eyes, "Our band." I said.

"Sure, whatever, what's it called?"

"Unnamed, after we get the group we're going to name it, do you know anyone who can play bass?"

"Yeah, Todd is an awesome bass player," Aaron said.

"Call him up and you two come over to my place, you know where it is from when you dated Melissa right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll call him and we'll be there in an hour with our gear, later," Aaron said and clicked off his phone.

"Jeremy, I think we have a band," I said with a smile.

"And a 1...2...1,2,3,4!" Jeremy counted off.

Our group all started hitting different notes and we sounding like a screaming cat getting ran over by a lawn mower, getting ran over by a car.

"Stop the music," I said.

No one listened.

"Stop the music," I said a little bit louder into the microphone.

Nobody listened.

I walked over to the amp and unplugged the cords, "YO STOP THE MUSIC!" I yelled.

"Dude, you should have just asked," Todd said.

I rolled my eyes.

"We need to write songs and then write the music and then we can play it and actually sound like a real band," I said.

Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"What can we write about?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll be able to think of something, I'm sure," I said.

"What about a name?" Jeremy asked.

"Hmm, how about, no, or maybe...no," Aaron said.

"Something that reflects us and our sound," I said.

"How about Big Noise?" Todd asked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and took a drumstick out of Todd's hand and whacked him on the back of the head with it.

"They're the reason we're doing this stupid band thing in the first place!" I exclaimed.

"How about Dismissed?" Aaron asked.

"That's a dating show on MTV," Jeremy said.

"How about Capital of Nowhere?" Todd suggested.

Jeremy shook his head.

"Ooh! Detention Anxiety?" Aaron asked.

I stared at him, "Okay out of the three of you, how many times have you guys ever been in detention?" I ask.

Nobody says anything.

"Well there was that one time when," Jeremy started, "when I was dropping off a paper,"

"Exactly." I said.

"Dude, that's why the word _anxiety _is in there," Aaron said.

"I got it!" Jeremy says.

"What?" The three of us ask in unison.

"Breakaway, face it, none of us really like Sweet Valley,"

Todd, Aaron, and -of course- I all nod.

"Then Breakaway it is," I said.


	7. Damon

Note: Thanks for the reviews.

Amber: I know that Oreo Eyes was written for Liz by Salvador but the girls called it their song and it is about both of them. And Conner and Todd aren't friends, I made Jeremy friends with Aaron and Todd for the band.

Hope you guys like the story.

DAMON

I felt like some dorky 14 year old again, I found myself writing _Jessica Wakefield_ repeatedly all over my science notebook.

"Ugh!" I replied, flopping my head on my desk.

I couldn't get Jessica out of my head.

"Damon, what are you doing?" My nine-year-old sister, Sally asked, walking into my room.

"Homework," I said, my voice muffled.

"Okay, well mom and dad called, they aren't going to be home until about 8 tonight," Sally said.

Even though I was more used to Ben, I still cringed every time she or Kaia referred to him as "dad". Of course our real dad wasn't much better, he took off when I was eleven. Sally was only four, and Kaia was one, so it makes since why they would call him dad, I still didn't like it though, as selfish as that sounds.

"Okay," I said.

"K," Sally said and ran off down the hallway.

After my mom and Ben got married we moved into his house (it really beat living in a trailer), it's a really big house with an upstairs, downstairs, and Kaia and Sally get their own rooms, and we have a living room, other then the living nook we used to have.

But it made seeing Jessica even harder, since I lived a longer ways away, and she went to a high school on the other side of Sweet Valley.

I heard a doorbell ring, and then Sally answered it, "It's Salvador!" she called out.

I heard Salvador's footsteps coming up the stairs and then he walked straight into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"Come on in," I said sarcastically turning around in my chair from my computer desk.

"We need to practice," Salvador said.

"I'm piled with homework," I said staring back at my biology paper due tomorrow, besides that I still had my English assessment due on Wednesday and I needed to study for a history exam that was tomorrow.

"Do it later," Salvador said.

"It's already 4:30!" I said, "Do you have your homework done?"

Salvador scoffed, "No,"

"My point exactly," I said.

"Well have you thought of any songs?" Salvador asked.

"Sal! I have been doing my homework since ten minutes after I got home!" I exclaimed.

"Well what did you do for the first ten minutes?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I made my sisters sandwiches and went to the bathroom,"

"Don't make it sound too glamourous," Salvador said sarcastically.

Salvador got up from my bed and walked over to my desk and glanced at my science notebook.

My eyes got wide at what he was looking at, I reached for the notebook but he grabbed it before I could.

"So is your biology homework, based on Jessica Wakefield?" Salvador asked, holding out my notebook to me so I could see what was written:

The cellular structure of the plant is...Jessica Wakefield Jessica Wakefield Jessica Wakefield Jessica Wakefield. 

"Yeah," Salvador sighed, "you really work hard on your homework."

"Man, I can't stop thinking about her!" I exclaimed.

"You think that's bad, check out what I did during study hall," Salvador said holding the notebook that was clutched under his arm and holding it out to me:

Columbus Day is celebrated because Elizabeth discovered the new world. Fighting off evil loch ness monsters with her striking blonde hair, she was an average gorgeous high school student by day but a hot as fire Wonder Girl by night. Discovering a new part of the world day by day.

I laughed, "Man, we do have it bad,"

"Tell me about it," Salvador said.

"So, do you have any ideas of a song we could write?" Salvador asked.

"We need something with depth, meaning," I said.

"_Thank you_ Dr. Phil," Salvador said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Call up Blue and Brian and have them bring over their stuff and meet in my garage."

"Okay," Salvador said reaching for the phone on my dresser and punching in phone numbers.

I turned back to my science notebook and shut it, there's no way I'll be getting any homework done any time soon.


	8. Elizabeth

ELIZABETH

Just as I got out of the shower, my phone rang again. I grabbed it off of my bed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"We got our band," I heard Conner's voice on the other end.

"That's great, I'm thrilled for you," I replied unenthusiastically.

"Don't sound _too_ excited," Conner said, sounding annoyed.

"Not a problem,"

"Anyway, I got to go, I still have to do my science homework,"

"Okay," I said.

"Bye," Conner said, and hung up.

I rolled my eyes and clicked off my phone and tossed it back on my bed. And then headed over to Jessica's room.

She was on lying on her stomach on her bed thumbing through an issue of _Seventeen_ magazine.

She had her headphones on so she couldn't hear me coming in.

She saw my shadow and closed her magazine and took off her headphones.

"Hey Lizzie, what's up?" She asked, sitting up.

"Nothing, I'm bored," I said.

"Got your homework done?" Jessica asked.

"Duh,"

"Me too,"

"Conner just called, they got the band together," I said sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Do you know who they got?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't ask, didn't care," I said.

Jessica nodded.

"Liz, who are you rooting for?" she asked.

"I don't know, ever since today, I have had a billion mixed feelings," I said.

"I know how you feel, I swear, I love Jeremy so much, but Damon is the one I continue thinking about," Jessica said, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"I don't know what to even think anymore, less what to do," I said.

The next morning I found myself asleep on Jessica's bed, where I had fallen asleep last night when we were talking.

The alarm went off, Jessica waved her hand around until she found the _snooze_ button.

"It isn't going to help Jess, it's going to go off in the next five minutes anyway," I said sitting up.

"Don't talk negative," Jessica said sitting up.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room to grab my outfit for the day.

I picked up a pair of khaki jeans with a red tank top and a blue-jean jacket and then headed into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup and brush my teeth.

I could tell Jessica had already been in there since her toothbrush was wet.

I walked into the hallway and she was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for me, she had on a black tee shirt with a splash of rhinestones and a pair of denim hip huggers, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

I decided not to do anything with my hair, just leave it down and put a red barrette on one side.

We walked downstairs and grabbed a doughnut off of the kitchen table, said hi to our parents, grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door.

"I feel like we're in Jr. High again," Jessica said as she pulled her convertible into the school parking lot.

"Yeah I know," I said from where I was sitting on the passenger side.

I was surprised when I saw Anna and Salvador waiting outside on the school steps for me.

"Now I _really_ feel like I'm back in the eighth grade," I said.

Jessica looked over and saw Jeremy waiting for her, and a flash of disappointment crossed her face.

"Not who you wanted?" I asked jokingly.

Whenever Jessica didn't answer the question, I knew the answer. She wanted Damon. Case Closed.


	9. Jessica

JESSICA

"Hey Jess," Jeremy said coming over to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," I said.

Liz glanced over at me and then turned back to Anna and Salvador.

"So do you want to just forget about the fight we had last night?" Jeremy asked me.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure." I said.

"Okay good," he said slipping his arm around my waist as we walked up the school steps.

As we entered the school I checked through the hallway looking for his face, I couldn't see it anywhere.

_Where's Damon?_ I thought to myself, and then cursed at myself for thinking so much about an ex-boyfriend in front of my boyfriend.

"Jess!" I heard someone calling after me as I stood outside the school in the courtyard during lunch.

I turned around and saw Damon jogging towards me.

I could feel myself smiling.

"Hi, what's the hurry?" I asked.

"No rush, I just wanted to see you before lunch was over,"

"Well here I am," I said striking a pose.

Damon laughed.

"Hey, you remember my sisters right?" He asked.

"Kaia and Sally? Yeah, of course I remember them," I said.

"Well I was wondering if you could watch them after school for me, I know it might seem weird but I have to go to Blue's because the band is rehearsing and-"

"No problem!" I said, cutting him off.

"Really?"

"Really, it'll be no problem," I said with a smile.

"Thanks Jess, I really appreciate it," Damon said grinning at me.

"Nothing on it,"

Just then the bell rang and everybody started jogging off of the courtyard and back into the school building.

"Well I guess we better get to class," Damon said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I guess so,"

"I could walk you to your next class if you wanted..." Damon said.

I smiled and then glanced over and saw Jeremy standing by a palm tree waiting for me.

"Actually, I promised Jeremy that I'd walk to class with him so," I said quietly.

"Oh yeah, of course, I'll uh, see you after school at my house right?" Damon asked.

"Right, do you guys still live in Ben's house?" I asked.

Damon nodded.

"Okay, see you then," I said with a smile and jogged over to Jeremy.

"Why were talking with Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm baby-sitting his little sisters tonight, he was just confirming," I said.

Jeremy nodded and took my hand and we walked up the school steps.

I glanced behind my shoulder to see if I could see Damon.

He was jogging across the courtyard to the other school entrance on the other side of the courtyard.

I really couldn't wait for school to end.


	10. Salavdor

Note: Okay, I don't own the SVJH characters or the song featured in this chapter, the song is from Degrassi but I'm going to use the song and saying Blue wrote it but please don't sue.

SALVADOR

"Yo, Sal!" I heard Blue approaching me as soon as the final school bell rang.

"What?" I asked.

"_I_ wrote a song!" He beamed pointing a finger at himself.

"Neat," I said and continued to walk.

"Sal, dude, don't you like want to read the lyrics??" Blue asked.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, "Do I get a choice?" I asked.

Blue grinned, "No,"

I sighed, "Okay,"

"Okay, here," Blue said handing me his notebook.

_Something about the way you shine,_

_When the lights go out,_

_I wanna make you mine,_

_Something about the way it seems,_

_You're always here,_

_In my dreams,_

_And when there's no one there, no I'm not scared,_

_But I'm in love,_

_With you._

I smiled at the lyrics and handed the notebook back to Blue.

"It's good, really good, surprisingly," I said.

"And...?"

"And it sounds more like a poem but if we added more lyrics, I think we could have a hit!" I said.

"Right on!"

"But who is it about?" I asked eying him questioningly.

"Oh, dude, it isn't about me. It's about you and Damon, bro,"

"Me and Damon? Blue, where are you heading with this?" I asked, kind of worried about his answer.

"Oh, dude, not that! I mean it's about you and Liz. And Damon and Jess. You have a sick mind, Del Valle," Blue said, "Besides, B, already knows I love her," Blue said.

B was Blue's nickname for his girlfriend Bianca. He got to know her at the Wakefield's party back in the eighth grade and they became a couple over the summer before ninth grade. And they have been together ever since.

I saw Liz walking down the hallway.

"Hey Sal," she said smiling at me and then walking off down the hallway.

I sighed.

"You really like her don't you?" Blue asked.

"Like, no. Love, yes. You have no clue what it feels like." I said.

"Yeah I do, bro," Blue said reaching in his wallet and showing me a pic of him and Bianca taken at Six Flags Magic Mountain where we had went last year for our end of the year trip.

"You don't know how it feels to want Liz like this though, man," I said.

"Dude, remember back in the eighth grade? I had the biggest thing for Wakefield too, remember? She kissed you and I wanted to kill you, seeing as you had practically killed me as well while we were playing basketball."

"How could I forget, I pushed you and hobbled around like the Hunchback of Notre Dame." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I got to go, meeting Bianca at Vito's. Think about more lyrics, man. See you," Blue said and jogged out of the school building.

I thought about the lyrics and about Liz.

Maybe those words could come in handy.


	11. Damon

DAMON

I drove my SUV into Ben's driveway. I already could see a silver Mercedes parked right next to my car.

I left the car running and jogged up the front steps and into the house to check up on the girls.

"Hello?" I called.

I heard music coming from the living room so I headed out of the foyer into the living room.

MTV was playing music videos and I saw Jessica showing Sally and gymnastics routine.

"Hey watch out for the furniture," I said.

"Hey Damon," Jessica said with a smile walking over to me.

"Hey, where's Kaia?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen, coloring,"

"On paper I hope," I said.

Jessica laughed, "Yeah, I just checked on her like a minute before you came in, she's drawing on some paper,"

I went to check on Kaia and say hi and then headed back into the living room.

"Well, I better get over to Blue's, I'll see you around five or so," I said.

"Okay," Jessica said smiling at me.

"Jessica, I really, really appreciate you doing this for me," I said-again.

"Okay, sap, you better head out, or at this rate you aren't going to get there until the Fourth of July," Jessica said.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going," I said laughing.

Jessica followed me to my front door.

"See you in about 2 hours," I said.

"Yeah, see ya," Jessica said softly.

"See you guys!" I called back to my sisters.

Sally ran over to the entrance of the living room and stuck her hand out.

"Bye Damon!" I heard Kaia call from the kitchen.

I opened up the front door and headed back to my SUV.

"Hey Damon," Brian said, as I pulled up.

He was getting out of his jeep and heading towards Blue's garage.

I got out and followed him.

I could hear Blue's drum beating and Salvador's voice singing.

We headed into the garage and grabbed our instruments.

I walked up to my stand right next to Salvador and tuned my guitar.

Just then Blue stopped beating on his drum, Sal stopped singing, and Brian quit tuning his bass and they all turned to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's up with the dopey, smile on your face?" Salvador asked making a face which was I guess mimicking mine.

"I'm not smiling," I bluffed.

Salvador scoffed and jogged into Blue's house and came back holding a mirror and holding it out in front of me.

I definitely had a smile on my face, a really dorky one, and I was blushing like crazy.

"What happened over at your house, Ross?" Brian asked.

"Nothing, I went there to check up on my sisters, Jessica was there baby-sitting, and then I just-"

"There we go, Jessica. He is happy about Jessica being in the presence of his house, bros.," Blue said.

"I'm surprised you knew what _presence_ meant, Spicolli," Salvador said sarcastically.

Blue winced and the two ended up laughing.

"Okay, you guys, lets just get to rehearsing," I said.

"And a one, two, one, two, three, four!" Blue counted off.


	12. Jessica

JESSICA

"How's this?" Sally asked, we were in her backyard and I was trying to teach her some gymnastics and cheerleading routines.

She did one of the best back flips I had ever seen.

"Good job, Sally!!" I exclaimed running over to her, giving her a high five, "I have a really cool CD that you could do an awesome cheerleading routine to," I said.

"Okay where is it?" Sally asked.

"In my backpack, I'll go get it," I said walking back into the house and into the kitchen where my backpack was.

It was sitting on the kitchen table right next to Kaia, who was holding a pack of markers.

"Kaia, sweetie, what have you been drawing on?" I asked her.

"It's in your bag," she said.

I reached in my bag and reached around searching for drawing paper, I couldn't find any.

"Where is it?" I asked.

Kaia took my bag and dug inside and came out holding a notebook, my history notebook. She opened it up and flipped through the pages, all of my notes and my homework for tonight were scribbled all over with red, blue, and green marker ink.

I was mortified.

"Oh my God, Kaia, did you um, draw on anything else?" I asked.

Kaia smiled and nodded.

She reached in and pulled my assignment notebook out.

"Oh my God," I said under my breath.

I grabbed the notebook and flipped through my pages.

_So much for my homework, I don't know what it is now anyway._

"Jessica, Kaia, Sally, I'm home!" I heard Damon call.

"Sally, could you come in here?" I asked.

Sally ran into the kitchen.

Damon walked into the kitchen and glanced over at my notebooks and saw all the scribbling.

"Wow, Jess you sure have a knack for doodling," he joked.

"Yeah, I'm a good artist," Kaia said.

Damon's eyes widened, "You drew all over Jessica's notebooks?" he asked.

Kaia grinned.

"Okay, um, Kaia go upstairs, Sally you go with her, okay?" Damon asked.

Sally nodded, "C'mon Kaia," she said and the two went upstairs.

"Jess, I am _so_ sorry," Damon said.

"Don't worry about it," I said grabbing my notebooks and putting them in my messenger bag, and slipping it over my shoulder and heading to the front door.

"Jess, my sister scribbled over your _homework_,"

"I have Liz, it's fine, she'll give me the assignments, it'll be okay," I said.

Damon walked over to me, "Thanks again,"

I smiled, "No problem, anytime you need me...I'll be here," I said, beginning to notice that my face was getting closer to his.

"Thanks," Damon said, his face getting closer as well.

I could smell his boyish smell and his after shave it made him even more irresistible, I could feel myself beginning to breath heavily.

And suddenly, our lips brushed against each other. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the kiss.

My arms went around his neck and his went around my waist.

The kiss was growing deeper and longer.

We began kissing slower until we broke apart.

I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds and then opened them and looked up at Damon.

And then Jeremy's face flashed through my mind.

"I uh, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow though," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Damon said quietly.

I nodded and headed out the door.

I got into my Mercedes and leaned my head back against the headrest.

I could feel tears filling my eyes.

_I can't believe I just kissed him. I am so dumb! What about Jeremy?_

I shook my head and pulled out of Damon's driveway and headed back towards my house.

"Hey Jess," Liz said from her computer desk as I ran up the stairs and into my room.

I grabbed my latest issue of _Teen People_ and flipped to the page I needed.

"Jess? What's up?" Liz asked walking into my room. She had changed out of her school clothes and was now wearing a pair of her pajama pants with cute cartoon frogs on them and a white tank top showed a little bit of her stomach.

"Nothing, studying," I said quickly.

Liz laughed, "Studying what? Kevin Kyle's body?" she asked pointing to the cover of the magazine, which had a picture of Kevin Kyle, lead singer of _Splendora _on it with his shirt off.

"Never mind," I said.

"Jess, what are you reading?" she asked grabbing the magazine from my hands she began reading the title aloud, "_Help! I did the worst. What to Do When You Cheat on Your Boyfriend_? Jess, what's that all about? You haven't cheated on Jeremy, have you?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I clutched a pillow to my chest.

"Jess, what happened?" Liz asked putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Today, after I was done baby-sitting, I wound up kissing Damon!" I cried out.

"Oh God, Jess," Liz said pulling me into a hug.

"I have to tell Jeremy, because the kiss wasn't even the worst part,"

"What was?" Liz asked.

I looked her in the eyes, "The fact that I liked it,"


	13. Elizabeth

ELIZABETH

"_Heartbreaker you got the best of me, but I keep on coming back incessantly, oh why, did you have to run that game on me, I should have known right from the start, you'd go and break my heart..." _Jessica was playing her Mariah Carey CD on full blast and I found myself dancing around my room singing along to the music.

"What _are_ you doing?" Jessica asked walking into my room.

I had a boa around my neck and I was jumping around on my bed in my pajamas and slippers.

I flopped down on the bed so I was sitting, "Nothing."

Jessica let out a small laugh and sat next to me on my bed.

"I still am in shock that I actually _kissed_ him," she sighed.

"Jess, forget about it," I said, taking my boa off and wrapping it around one of my bedposts.

"Liz! I cheated on my boyfriend!" Jessica cried out.

"Well, duh, but don't be so hard on yourself, relax,"

"I can't relax, I cheated on my boyfriend!"

"You can't say it enough can you?" I asked sarcastically with a little laugh.

"It isn't funny!" She cried, flopping her head under my pillows, "I don't think I can go to school tomorrow,"

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't face Jeremy," Jessica said, her voice muffled.

"Well don't whine about it, just sit him down to talk to him and say you kissed Damon, it works," I said, trying to sound reassuring.

Jessica sat up and started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just it doesn't work, remember when you kissed Salvador, when you were with Blue, and you told him. He said he couldn't wait for you to leave Sweet Valley so he didn't have to deal with you, yeah, that plan works out _perfectly,_"

I gulped, I had forgotten about that.

"I'm going to go to bed, I need to think about some stuff, night," Jess said planting a kiss on my cheek and walking through the bathroom into her bedroom.

I glanced at my clock.

"Jess, it's 9:30!" I called out just as her bedroom door shut.

It was my turn to drive us to school in my car.

We each have our own car but we take turns driving each other to school.

She was still shaken up about what had happened with Damon.

I turned into the parking lot; we got out and headed up the school steps.

"Hey Liz," Salvador said, walking over to us, "Hey Jess,"

Jess plastered a fake smile on her face and walked into the school

"What's up with her?" Salvador asked.

"Something happened yesterday,"

"Oh. What was it?" Salvador asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." I said jokingly and ran up the steps, Salvador right behind me.

"Hey Liz, have you seen Jess?" Damon asked me as soon after lunch as I walked out of the cafeteria

"Yeah, I'm her twin remember?"

"No I mean-"

"I know what you mean," I cut him off, "She's getting ready for the pep rally, that's in about 30 minutes." I said looking at my watch.

"Oh okay, I just wanted to talk to her about what happened yesterday..."

"Yeah, I think she got a pretty jumbled mind last night," I said.

"Yeah, I'd think so, well if you see her before the pep rally, could you just tell her I was looking for her?"

"Yeah, sure thing Damon,"

"Okay thanks,"

"No problem, see you later," I said with a wave and rounded the corner to my locker.

This was going to be some pep rally.


	14. Damon

Note: I haven't read the _Sweet Valley Senior Year_'s in almost a year so I don't remember if Jeremy was on the football team or not but I think he was along with Todd and Aaron, but if they're not, oh well, they are in my story.

DAMON

"You guys _kissed!_" Salvador exclaimed- again.

"Yeah." I replied-again.

He had said the same thing 3 times already today from the first second I told him. And then as soon as we would be in silence, he'd bring it up again.

"I guess its kinda cool," Blue said.

Me, Salvador, Brian, and Blue were sitting in the bleachers in the gym waiting for the pep rally to start.

"It is not cool, she cheated on Jeremy, if Kristin cheated on me...I don't know what I'd do," Brian said.

"Oh my God, she did cheat on Jeremy! She's the cheater...and you're the cheatee!" Salvador exclaimed.

"Like that wasn't obvious, Sal," Brian said sarcastically.

The 2 began arguing playfully and Blue turned over to me.

"Well, how'd you feel about the kiss?" He asked.

"I loved it, I mean, I hadn't kissed her in so long, and if felt so good just to have my arms around her and her arms around me, I missed her so much, and now we're together again, but I feel like I can't have her," I said.

"Well technically, you can't have her, but that's not the point, I mean the last thing you want to do is break up her and Jeremy, just let her come clean to him, he'll almost kill you if you tell him, okay he'll almost kill you either way but-"

"I get it, Blue," I interrupted.

"But, if you ask me, I would choose you and Jess as a couple over Jess and Jeremy, any day," Blue said.

Just then the lights in the auditorium flickered off and the lights on the ceiling above the gym floor brightly gleamed across the floor and spotlights were in the corner.

"Now give it up for your Sweet Valley Cheer Squad captain, Tia Ramierez!!" The principal of our school said into the microphone and then walked back over to his seat.

The gym burst into applause as Tia ran onto the floor in her cheerleading uniform, she clapped her hands together with her pompoms and smiled at the audience.

"_What's up Sweet Valley?_" She exclaimed.

"She is gorgeous," Salvador said with a smile, "well pretty, but not half as pretty as Liz," he finished.

"Now lets give it up for the Sweet Valley High Cheer Squad!" Tia exclaimed, and the audience burst into applause, screams, whistles, and names of some of the cheerleaders.

I heard the names Jessica, Maria, and Lila a lot.

The cheerleading squad all jogged onto the gym floor screaming, clapping, jumping up and down, and doing cartwheels and flips.

I saw Jessica, she looked beautiful, of course she looked like all of the other cheerleaders, but there was something special about Jessica, they're always had been.

Brian, Salvador, and Blue all started clapping and whistling.

I would have too but I couldn't take my eyes off Jessica.

I could just barely see her eyes moving around the audience, searching for a face.

Her eyes stopped on mine, she smiled a small smile and waved at me.

I smiled back and waved.

The cheerleaders burst into some cheers and dance routines and then the football players came onto the floor. I saw Jeremy; his eyes never went off of Jessica's body as it moved to the sound of the music and rhythm of the music, of course, my eyes never left her either.


	15. Jessica

JESSICA

"Hey Jess," Jeremy said, after the pep rally, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck.

I squirmed out of his reach, "Hey,"

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked with a question in his eyes.

We had just finished up the pep rally and I saw Damon sitting in the audience during the rally.

"Nothing," I lied.

I was still shaken up about the kiss yesterday, and facing Jeremy was hard-really hard.

"Okay, well we were all going to head to Guido's did you wanna come?" He asked, referring to the pizza parlor that everyone at Sweet Valley High went to.

As soon as the pep rally was over it was an early dismissal and everyone had been making plans.

"Well actually, me and Liz were going to go to Vito's with some of our old friends from SVJH," I said, Liz was already waiting for me by the entrance of the gym.

"Oh, okay, well see you," Jeremy said giving me a quick kiss and then jogging back over to his football friends.

I walked over to Liz and rested my head on her shoulder, "This is so hard,"

Me, Liz, Anna, and Kristin all drove over to Vito's together.

"Oh my God, Jessica?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw the one and only, Bethel McCoy.

"Oh my God, Bethel!" I squealed and ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"I knew you were at the school, but I hadn't seen you, wow, you're a... cheerleader," Bethel said, looking at my cheerleading uniform with a hint of disgust in her voice, I could tell it was just sarcasm though.

I laughed and we headed over to one of the tables, it was the one with 4 tables all put together.

Liz was already sitting down talking to Salvador and laughing, he had his arm around her shoulder.

Bethel glanced at the table, "Okay, no seats together, well I'm going to sit by Jameel, there's a seat by Damon," she said pointing to where Damon was sitting.

I felt my heart flutter but I nodded and went over next to him and sat down.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," he replied, "You were great today,"

"Huh? Oh, thanks," I said, a little out of the conversation.

"Hey you guys, what type of pizza do you want?" Toby asked.

"Pepperoni with extra cheese," we both ended up saying in unison.

"Same old, same old," Salvador said sarcastically.

Liz laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the group laughed.

"The dynamic duo, together again!" Kristin said with a smile.

"To old friends, and old relationships," Bianca and Larissa said, and the rest of the group except for Damon and me raised our glasses and clinked them with each other's. I guess we were both out of it.

"Are you guys okay?" Liz asked.

"I'm fine, great, never better, just a headache," I said.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night," Damon said.

_Me neither_. I thought.

We finished eating and everybody got up to head back to his or her houses.

"I'm getting a ride home with Sal, Anna, and Toby," Liz told me walking over to me, slipping her tan corduroy jacket over her shoulders.

"What about our car?" I asked.

"We drove it here, remember? That's what I'm driving home, do you want a ride?" Liz asked.

"No, I'm okay," I said.

"Okay, see you later," she said and headed out the door.

I plunked back into my chair and rested my head in my hands.

"Do you need a ride?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw Damon standing behind my chair.

"Um, yeah, I guess everyone already left, so unless I want to hitchhike, I better catch a ride with you," I said with a quiet laugh.

Damon smiled and grabbed my jacket off of my chair and slipped it over my shoulders for me.

We got into his SUV and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, how's the song for the War of the Bands going?" I asked.

"Pretty good, Blue wrote part of a song and now we're trying to finish up the lyrics," Damon said.

"That's cool, how are your sisters?" I asked.

Damon looked at me with an awkward look on his face, "You just saw them, not even 24 hours ago," he said with a little laugh.

"Girls are growing up fast these days," I said with a smile.

Damon glanced at me and smiled, "Yeah, they are,"

I smiled back and turned to look out the window.

"So how is Jiminy's band going?" Damon asked.

I let out a laugh, "It's Jeremy," and once I had laughed once I couldn't stop.

Damon started laughing despite himself too, he pulled over to the side of the road, because he couldn't concentrate on driving.

"Jiminy Cricket," I said, as we continued laughing.

I couldn't remember what happened next, my image began to get fuzzy, but somehow my face grew closer to his until my lips were pressed against his, I was all the way onto his lap and his hands were around my waist and mine were around his neck.


	16. Elizabeth

ELIZABETH

"God it's been 2 hours since we left Vito's, where _is_ she?" I exclaimed pacing around my living room.

"Liz, relax," Anna said. She and Salvador were sitting on my couch.

We had finished watching a movie fifteen minutes ago and then I noticed Jess hadn't ever came home.

Just then we heard a car pull up and then Jess came in the house, her hair was all messed up.

"Where the hell were you?" I exclaimed.

"Nowhere," Jessica said.

I noticed something that resembled a love bite on her neck. I turned to Sal and Anna who were gaping at it as well.

"Nice hickey, Jess," Salvador said.

Jessica blushed and covered her neck up with her hand and ran upstairs into her room.

"I'll be right back," I said to my friends and then followed Jessica up the stairs to her room.

"Who gave you the love bite?" I asked walking into her room.

"Damon," she said quietly.

"Oh my God, you were-with Damon-_again_?" I asked, almost speechless.

Jessica nodded.

"Jess, what does this mean?" I asked sitting by her on her bed.

"That I have to tell Jeremy, and I'm going to, because, I'm starting to...I'm starting to..." she said but drifted off.

"What? Starting to what?" I asked.

"Have feelings for Damon, and they are so much bigger now than they ever have been. Ever. I really think I love him Liz, there can't be any other excuse, I have to be falling in love with him, I have to be, and I think I am. Part of me hopes so too," Jessica said and then leaned back on her bed.

"Jessica, then you have to tell Jeremy, because this isn't fair to him," I said.

"You don't think I know that?" Jessica asked.

"Okay, I'm just saying, anyway, I'm going back downstairs,"

"Okay, see ya," Jessica said.

I got up off the bed and headed back downstairs.

"So, who was the _Bearer of the Bite_?" Salvador asked.

"Guess," I said flopping down in between them.

"Damon?" Salvador asked jokingly.

I didn't answer.

"Oh my God, she was with Damon, again?" Anna asked, surprised.

I nodded.

"They just need to get together, and stop kidding themselves, Jessica has always been crazy about him, and Damon has always, _always_ felt things toward Jessica," Salvador said.

Anna nodded in agreement.

"Jeremy is just going to be crushed if he finds out from someone other than Jessica so she really needs to tell him, soon," I said.

Salvador glanced at me, "How would you actually bear news like that. Just be in the middle of a conversation and then just go; _Oh gee honey, sorry, I forgot to tell you, I cheated on you, with your competitor for the War of the Bands and the love of my life. Twice. Oops sorry about not telling you, I plum forgot. So let's get back to our topic about marriage_."

Anna stared at him and then burst into laughter and so did I.

The three of us just sat there with our arms around each other.

It was so nice to finally feel back at home.


	17. Jeremy

Note: Obviously, I don't own Jet or the song _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ that is featured in this chapter. I'm not trying to claim it either.

JEREMY

"And one...two...one, two, three, four!" I counted off.

We were all in my garage prepping for the War of the Bands.

"1,2,3 take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine and I really want to make you mine.

On 4,5,6, c'mon and get your kicks, you don't need money when you look like that do ya honey?

Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her get back stare!

Now I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man!

I know we ain't got much to say, before I let you get away!

I said, are you gonna be my girl..." Conner began belting out the words to Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just write a song?" I asked, as I stopped beating my drums.

"The war of the bands is on Saturday, we don't have time to write a song, it's already Wednesday." Conner said.

Aaron and Todd nodded in agreement.

Just then I saw Jessica's Mercedes pulling into my driveway.

"I wanted to write a song for Jess," I said to them.

"Then do, just we're not going to perform some love song for your girlfriend. We're a rock band, like Jet," Todd said.

Jessica walked into my garage, giving me a wave and leaning against the wall.

"Uh, guys? Could you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, we don't mind," Conner said and sat his guitar down.

Aaron and Todd sat down their instruments and just stood there.

"Alone." I finished.

Conner scoffed, "Yeah, we get it, c'mon guys, lets go,"

Conner headed out of the garage with Todd and Aaron at his tail.

"I needed to talk to you about something," Jess said taking a seat on the couch that we had on a side of the garage.

I took a seat next to her, "Okay, shoot,"

"Well-"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" I interrupted, "I was thinking of writing a song, about you, so you'd basically be my inspiration, and I was thinking maybe after the War of the Bands, we could go out for something to eat and then rent some movies and come back here, alone, it'd be very romantic, and we could, well, you know, I mean if you wanted to. My mom and dad are heading out for the weekend so we'd have the house to ourselves, what do you think?" I asked.

Jessica didn't speak.

"Jess?"

"What? Oh, um,"

"Sorry, what were you going to tell me first?" I asked.

"Uh..." Jessica sputtered.

"You know, we've been together these past two years, and I've finally realized something," I said gazing into her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"What's that?" Jessica managed to ask.

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you Jess,"

Jessica's eyes widened, and a small smile formed on her lips, she leaned in and kissed me.

We broke apart and I smiled at her, "So, what were you going to say?"

Jessica's eyes widened and she gulped, "Um, nothing, it's uh, nothing, I love you too," she said and leaned into kiss me.

We kissed for about five minutes until I heard the door to my garage open and Conner's shadow standing over us, "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said with a laugh.

"Um, yeah, you were," I said with a laugh.

A shade of pink went to Jessica's cheeks.

I slipped my arm around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek.

"Aww, they're like puppies," Aaron joked.

Jessica laughed and rested her head on my shoulder, "Actually, I better get going, I'll see you later," Jessica said giving me a kiss on the cheek, and standing up.

I noticed something on her neck. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"What?" Jessica asked.

I nodded my head in the direction of the door and Todd, Aaron, and Conner left the garage.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, you gave it to me, didn't you?" Jessica asked.

"Uh...no, I haven't kissed your neck in like 2 weeks and it looks new," I said.

Jessica stood up and went to a mirror that was by my drum set and looked at her neck and then dug around in her purse and grabbed something.

"It wasn't a hickey, it was a smudge of something, see?" Jessica said showing me her neck, which was now back to its normal color.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"What, you don't believe me?" Jessica asked.

"Well you are kind of sounding like you are hiding something from me,"

"God, Damon!" Jessica exclaimed.

My mouth dropped open.

Her hand flew over her mouth.

"What was that?" I asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Um, nothing, sorry,"

"Why'd you call me Damon?"

"It was just a mistake, sorry!" Jessica said, tears forming in her eyes.

I licked my thumb and brought it to her neck where the smudge was and rubbed my thumb over it, the smudge was still there, she had covered it up with powder.

"It is a hickey, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," Jessica said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Damon gave this to you didn't he?" I asked.

Jessica didn't speak.

"Didn't he?!" I said, my voice rising.

Jessica collapsed onto the couch, covering her eyes up with her hands, full out sobbing.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "We were kissing, it got out of hand,"

"You were kissing him? When?" I asked, anger in my voice.

"2 hours ago," Jessica said quietly.

I gulped, "Have you guys, kissed, before, today?"

"You mean when we were together?" Jessica asked.

"Jess, answer the question,"

Jessica let out a sob and nodded.

"When?"

"Y-yesterday," she sputtered.

"I'm going to kill him!" I exclaimed.

"Jeremy!" Jessica grabbed my hand.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed and pushed her back onto the couch.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks rapidly.

She stood up and slapped me across the cheek, "Don't ever, do that to me, again," she said and headed towards the door.

I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"You cheated on me! And you're getting mad at me? I should beating the crap out of you or him right now."

"Fine, you wanna hit me, go ahead, do it, I dare you," Jessica said.


	18. Damon

DAMON

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered.

"Hey, is Jess there?" I asked into the phone.

I called Jessica to ask her if she wanted to do something after the War of the Bands on Saturday.

"Sorry, Damon, she headed over to Jeremy's,"

"Oh." I gulped.

"She went to break up with him," Elizabeth finished.

"Oh," I said brighter.

Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Do you want me to tell her you called? She should be back home soon,"

"Yeah, thanks,"

"No problem, see you tomorrow Damon," Elizabeth said brightly and hung up.

I clicked off my phone and tossed it on my bed and headed downstairs.

My doorbell rang just as I got to the foot of the stairs.

I opened up the door and saw Todd Wilkins, Aaron Dallas, and Conner McDermott on my porch.

"Can we come in?" Conner said.

"Uh,"

"Thanks," Conner said and the three came in.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jeremy found a love bite on Jessica's neck," Todd said.

I blushed, "So did they break up?" I asked.

"Not that we know of, when we walked in they were making out on the couch," Aaron said.

My heart sank.

They never broke up.

They were still together.

My life sucks.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Well, we don't blame you for liking her, I liked her back in the seventh grade,"

"So anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"Did you give her the hickey?" Todd asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, that's all we needed to know, bye," Aaron said and headed to the door.

"Hold it, Dallas," Conner said.

Aaron walked back over to Todd and Conner.

"We can get you Wakefield," Conner said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you do one thing for us,"

"What?"

"Forfeit,"

"You want Big Noise to forfeit the competition?"

"Yeah, if you do so, we'll get you Jess,"

"It won't work!" Todd piped up.

Aaron nudged his arm.

"Forget it, I'm not quitting the competition, it means to much to my band,"

"Oh c'mon, you want Jess don't you?" Conner pushed.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to turn my back on my band so you can, _maybe_, get me Jessica, no, she's not a trophy, she's a person,"

Conner scowled, "C'mon, please?!"

"No, why, are you afraid you're going to lose the competition?"

"No, forget it man, let's go guys," Conner said and the three walked out my front door, "You're loss on Jessica," he called behind him.

I shook my head, "Who cares? She's got Jeremy," I said and plunked myself on the couch and rested my head in my hands.

-The Chapter is kinda crappy, but enjoy, next one is pretty intense!


	19. Jessica

**A/N: Hey everyone, big apologies for the really lame, dumb, last chapter. But this one is alot different. Jeremy does something drastic, so sorry for all of you Jeremy/Jess lovers but I'm kinda making him a bad guy in this chapter. It explains more about the Damon chapter too, so R & R, and enjoy. Thanks everyone who has been reading this story, it means alot.**

JESSICA

I couldn't believe what I had just said.

Jeremy inched closer to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him.

"What are you-"

Jeremy covered my mouth up with his. Giving me a hard, rough kiss.

I tried pulling myself off of him.

He pushed me onto the couch and sat on top of me.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" I screamed.

"Shut up!" he said taking his shirt off.

"Jeremy! Don't do this, please!"

He put his knees on either side of my legs, locking them together so I wouldn't be able to move.

"Jeremy! Stop!" I cried.

---

I limped my way into my Mercedes and drove out of his driveway.

I couldn't think.

I found myself crying as I drove into my neighborhood.

I managed up into my driveway and into my house.

As soon as I closed my front door behind me, I slid down the door on to the floor. My knees hugged up against my chest and buried my head onto my knees, crying.

_How could he do that? We were the perfect couple. He raped me, how could he do that? How could I cheat on him? Why did I slap him? What is wrong with me!?_

"Jess?" I heard Liz's voice.

She walked down the stairs and saw me against the door.

"Jess! What's wrong?" Liz asked running over to me.

I sobbed onto her shoulder. She put her arm around my shoulder.

"Liz, it's awful! I went to Jeremy's and he...and he..."

I buried my head on her neck, bawling my eyes out.

"What'd he do?"

"R-raped-"

"HE RAPED YOU!?" Liz exclaimed standing up.

I nodded.

Elizabeth shook her head and grabbed the phone punching in a phone number.

"Dad?"

"Liz, no!" I exclaimed, reaching for the phone but she held it away from me.

Liz told him the story.

"Okay, yeah, you too, bye," Elizabeth hung up.

"Liz!" I exclaimed.

"Jess! It was for your own good! He's going to try to get a lawyer,"

"Liz! Why did you do that? I could handle things myself!" I exclaimed and ran up my stairs.

"Jessica!" Liz called after me running up the stairs behind me. I could hear her trying to open up my door it was locked.

"Go away!" I exclaimed.

Just then I saw her in my room.

"We have joined bedrooms, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto my bed.

"Jessica, he has to get in trouble for this, he hurt you," Liz said.

"I'm sorry, Liz, its just, I feel so awful and dirty!" I cried.

"Well go relax and take a shower, I'll make you something to eat, if you feel like eating, that is,"

I nodded.

She planted a kiss on my forehead and left my room so I could get in the shower.

---

"Morning," I said the next morning walking downstairs into the kitchen.

My mom, dad, and Liz were already sitting at the table.

"Oh Jessica, honey, I am so sorry!" My mom said running over to me giving me a hug.

"Mom, mom, mom, let go, I can't breathe," I said with a laugh.

I grabbed the bowl of scrambled eggs sitting in the center of the kitchen table and scooped some onto my plate.

"Well, you're sure acting pretty calm." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to be cool about this whole thing." I said.

"Jess you got-"

"Yeah, I know Liz," I interrupted.

"Well we better get going anyway," Liz said standing up from the kitchen table. She gave mom and dad a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the front door, waiting for me.

"Yeah, bye mom, bye dad," I said waving at them and heading out the front door with Liz.

"Did he use a condom?" Liz asked

"Liz!" I exclaimed.

"Well did he?"

"Yeah," I said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"I just can't believe he did that," Liz said, after five minutes of silence.

"Liz, can we drop it, please?" I asked.

"Okay," Liz said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

Elizabeth waved at me and walked over to Anna and Salvador.

I jogged up the school steps and into the building.

I saw Jeremy standing by his locker.

Tears stung to my eyes.

I saw Conner and Jeremy whispering back and forth to each other. I could tell it was about me.

"What's up, slut?" Conner asked me.

I walked past them as fast as I could.

I saw Damon rounding the corner.

As soon as he saw me he turned around and walked the other way.

"Damon!" I called after him.

I jogged over to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Damon asked and walked off.

I leaned against a locker.

_I'm the one who got raped. Why are they all mad at me? _


	20. Damon

DAMON

"Okay, let's get the rest of the lyrics down," Blue asked.

"Guys, I really hate to burst your bubble about this song, but we don't have time to finish the lyrics," I stated.

Me, Blue, Brian, and Salvador were sitting at one of the lunch tables in the cafeteria talking about the War of the Bands.

"Yeah, I just don't think we could get the song done in time, the War of the Bands is in 2 days, so let's just do a cover," Blue said.

"Yeah, I agree," Brian spoke up.

"But I was going to use those words to woo Liz!" Salvador objected.

I just nodded, "Sal, you don't need song lyrics for Liz to like you, I think it's a safe bet she does, extremely," I said.

"So is a cover okay?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, whatever," I said with a shrug.

"Dude, what's up bro?" Blue asked.

"Nothing, Jessica and Jeremy are back together, my life is hell, and she is trying to act like nothing's wrong!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think they're back together," Salvador said, pointing a french fry at Jessica who was dodging through Jeremy and Conner's friends who were calling her names like; slut and sleaze.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear? Jessica forced sex on Jeremy last night, she literally tied him up," Brian said.

"I don't think Jess would do that," I said.

"Yeah me neither, Kristin freaked as soon as I told her, and she told me the same thing,"

"Yeah, I heard it from Lila, who heard it from Aaron, who heard it from Todd, who heard it from Conner, who heard it from Jeremy," Salvador said in his best annoying teenage girl voice.

The four of us laughed.

I watched Jessica as she plunked her tray down next to Kristin and Bethel who were sitting at a table at the edge of the cafeteria.

"So are you going to talk to Jessica or just forget about her?" Blue asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Loosen up, you know you love her," Brian said.

"Well, duh," Salvador said with a laugh.

I stared at Jessica who was smiling a very small smile at Bethel, Kristin and Anna and Elizabeth who had just sat down.

"He totally loves her," Blue said.

"I heard that," I said.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Brian asked.

"I don't know anymore," I said.

Sorry the chapter is so short. The next few chapters will be pretty good, I've got some good plans -_degrassichick92_


	21. Elizabeth

ELIZABETH

"Gotta jet, I promised Jameel I'd talk to him before next period, see ya," Bethel said, standing up from the lunch table and heading out of the cafeteria.

"So, what do you guys think of the War of the Bands thing?" Kristin asked.

"I don't want either band to win," Jessica said.

Anna, Kristin, and I stared at Jessica.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I just don't, I checked the sign up sheet, and only 2 bands are scheduled to compete, _Breakaway_ and _Big Noise_,"

"So? That means one of them is bound to win," Kristin said.

"Not necessarily," Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They just need one band to blow both bands away," Jessica said.

"And your point would be...?" Anna asked.

"I think that one band should be us," Jessica said.

"WHAT?" The three of us exclaimed.

"What? We could do it, Liz I know you can sing, I can to, I can play guitar, Damon taught back in grade 8 and I still remember how, he got me a guitar and a _Guitars For Dummies_ book for Christmas, Kristin you can play bass and Anna I know you can play drums," I said.

"Well, he did get her that book, it's still on her book shelf and the guitar is propped in the corner," Liz said.

"So, if we match each of us up to the person we are closest to in the band, it would be awesome, I could do guitar, Liz could sing, Kristin could play bass and Anna could, play drums..."

"No I couldn't! Get Bianca, I know she can play, I've seen her play, she had to learn for a musical we were doing last year," Anna said.

"Fine, Bianca, she's Blue's girlfriend anyway, but Anna do you want to do anything in the band?" I asked.

"No, I'll go get Bianca," Anna said with a laugh and got up from the table to find where Bianca was sitting.

"It's a good thing that Brian dropped saxophone and picked up bass, or else I would never be able to play, I know how to play bass, but I _suck_ at the sax," Kristin said.

"So you're in?" Jessica asked hopefully.

Kristin sighed, "Yeah, I'm in,"

"Yes!" Jessica squealed and ran around the table and gave Kristin a hug around the shoulders, "What about you Liz?" she asked coming back around the table to where I was sitting.

"Um, I can't sing all that well, how about I play piano or something, you can do guitar and sing, I've heard you before in your room,"

Jessica sighed, "Okay, you can play backup guitar,"

"How am I going to get a guitar?" I asked, "I could just play keyboard,"

"Is there a keyboard in _The Donna's_?"

"_The Donna's_?" I said, "You want us to do a song by _The Donna's_?"

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"Because we can't learn one of their songs that fast," I said.

"How about we do that song _I Want You To Want Me_? _Letters To Cleo_ remade it, why can't we? We could change some of the words, so that it would be more our style," Bianca, who had just sat down, suggested.

"Yeah, and I could do one of those synthesizers on my keyboard to make it sound like a different instrument or to give the song more beat and tempo," I said.

"Okay, we gotta get to work though, fast, we've got 2 days," Jessica said.

"Name first," I said.

"Hmm..." Kristin said jokingly.

"JKLB?" I suggested.

"Too original," Jessica said.

"_Drop Dead Gorgeous_!" Bianca blurted.

We all stared at her.

"What? It's my favorite movie," Bianca said.

"_Tuesday Morning_," I said.

"_Tuesday Morning_," Jessica repeated, "I like it,"

"Me too," Kristin and Bianca ended up saying in unison.

"_Tuesday Morning_ it is," Jessica said.

"Okay, I'll go put our name on the list," Kristin said grabbing a pen off of her notebook and walking out of the cafeteria.

"This is going to be awesome," I said.

"Yep," Jessica said, "It sure is,"

-

"_Didn't I, Didn't I, Didn't I, See you crying? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, see you crying..." _Jessica began singing out the words to the song. We were practicing in Bianca's basement.

"_You're left all alone, feeling like your dying, didn't I see you crying?" _The rest of us sang.

"This is going to be awesome," Jessica said, "Totally and complete-

"Totally and completely awesome," I finished.


	22. Salvador

**I must start off by saying I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED UNTIL NOW! But anyhow, here's chapter 22…hope you like!**

**R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 1985 that'd be owned by Bowling for Soup and I don't own SVJH, that'd be owned by Francine Pascal and Jamie Suzanne**

SALVADOR

The night had finally arrived; _War of the Bands_ was here.

"So did anyone check the list to see if anyone else was preforming?" Blue asked as he set up his drum set, we were backstage, our band was the first to go on.

"Na, I forgot, do you want me to go check?" Brian asked.

"It's fine, I doubt it'll matter, our band is awesome. Besides, Breakaway wasn't all that great, they redid that Jet song." Damon said, tuning his guitar.

I stood up in front of my microphone stand and Brian tuned up his bass and we got ready to go on.

"And now, give it up for our second band, _Big Noise_!" The announcer said, the curtain rose and the audience applauded.

"Hi, I'm Salvador Del Valle, and this is _Big Noise_!" I yelled into the microphone.

Blue started drumming and I began my verses we had decided to do _1985 _by _Bowling for Soup:_

_Woo Hoo_

_Woo Hoo_

_Debbie just hit the wall,_

_She never had it all._

_One Prozac a day,_

_Husband's a CPA._

_Her dreams went out the door,_

_When she turned 24._

_Only been with one man,_

_What happened to her plan?_

_She was gonna be an actress,_

_She was gonna be a star,_

_She was gonna shake her ass,_

_On the hood of White Snake's car,_

_Her yellow SUV is now the enemy._

_She looks at her average life,_

_And nothings been all right._

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna,_

_Way before Nirvana, _

_There was U2 and Blondie,_

_Music still on MTV,_

_Her two kids in high school,_

_Tell her that she's un-cool,_

_Because she's still preoccupied,_

_With 19,19,1985._

_Woo Hoo._

_1985._

_Woo Hoo._

Then Damon started singing his verses:

_She's seen all the classics,_

_She knows all the lines._

_Breakfast Club, Pretty In Pink,_

_Even Saint Elmo's Fire._

_She rocked out to Wham,_

_Not a Limp Bizkit fan._

_Thought she'd get a hand on a member of Duran Duran._

_Where's the mini skirt, made of snakeskin,_

_And who's the other guy singing in Van Halen?_

_When did reality become TV?_

_What happened to sitcoms, game shows?_

_(On the radio was)_

_Springsteen, Madonna,_

_Way before Nirvana,_

_There was U2 and Blondie._

_Music still on MTV,_

_Her two kids in high school,_

_Tell her that she's un cool,_

_Because she's still preoccupied,_

_With 19,19,1985._

_Woo Hoo._

_She hates time, make it stop._

_When did Motley Crew become classic rock?_

_And when did Ozzy become an actor._

_Please make this stop._

_Stop!_

_And bring back_

_Springsteen, Madonna,_

_Way before Nirvana,_

_There was U2 and Blondie,_

_Music still on MTV,_

_Her two kids, in high school,_

_Tell her that she's un cool,_

_Because she's still preoccupied, _

_With 1985._

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna,_

_Way before Nirvana,_

_There was U2 and Blondie,_

_Music still on MTV,_

_Her two kids, in high school, _

_Tell her that she's un cool,_

_Because she's still preoccupied…_

_WITH 1985!_

Blue ended the song with a big drum clash.

The audience burst into applause.

"Now we have one more performance tonight before we can pick our winner," the announcer said ten minutes later after our band equipment was put away and we were sitting in the audience.

"Another performance?" Brian asked.

"Please give it up for, Tuesday Morning!"

Just then the curtain opened, and I saw Liz, Jessica, Kristin, and Bianca on stage.


	23. Jessica

**Obviously don't own this song and I'm not 100 sure the words are correct but don't get mad if they aren't! And der, I don't own SVJH!**

JESSICA

"You guy's ready?" I asked just as the curtain got ready to rise.

"Yeah, nervous, but ready," Liz said from her keyboard.

"Diddo," Bianca said.

Kristin nodded.

"We'll do great," I said.

The announcer announced us and the curtain rose.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Wakefield," I started, all the guys in the audience applauded wildly, we were wearing some hot outfits, "and we are Tuesday Morning," I finished.

I glanced back at Liz who gave me thumbs up; I turned and saw Big Noise sitting in the audience, gaping at us.

Bianca started her beginning drum solo.

I began singing the recreated verses of our song:

_I want you to want me,_

_I need you to need me,_

_I'd love you to love me,_

_I'm begging you to beg me._

_I'll kick off my old blue jeans, put on a brand new skirt._

_As long as I'm with you I'm okay,_

_I'm okay._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, see you crying?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, see you crying?_

_When I left you all alone you felt like dying,_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_I want you to want me,_

_I need you to need me,_

_I'd love you to love me,_

_I'm begging you to beg me._

_I'll take of my old v-neck, put on a brand new shirt,_

_As long as I'm with you I feel safe._

_I feel safe._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, see you crying?_

_When I left you all alone you felt like dying._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

I began singing slower in acapella only with Bianca's drumming leading me through,

_I want you to want me,_

_I need you to need me,_

_I love you to love me,_

_I'm begging you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, see you crying?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, see you crying?_

The rest of the band started up,

_When I left you all alone, you felt like dying._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, see you crying?_

_I want you to want me!_

We ended the song.

The audience all went wild with applause and the judges all smiled approvingly to each other.

I smiled at the band and the curtain closed.

"That was awesome!" Kristin squealed.

"Yeah I know," Liz said smiling.

"Okay girls, we need you back on the stage," on of the crewmembers said.

The four of us went through the curtain and on to the stage.

_Breakaway_ and _Big Noise_ were already standing on the stage.

"Let me first say that all three of you were outstanding!" The announcer said.

The audience all cheered.

"Now in third place, came in, _Breakaway_,"

Jeremy and Conner's faces grew angry, Liz and me grinned at each other.

"And in second place, and this was tough since both bands were amazing, _Big Noise_!"

"OH MY GOD!" The four of us girls squealed jumping up and down and hugging each other.

_Big Noise_ and _Breakaway _grabbed their trophies and stood in the corner of the stage.

"Congratulations _Tuesday Morning_!" The announcer exclaimed.

We all screamed again.

He handed us a check worth one thousand dollars and congratulated us once more and said goodbye to the audience.

"We won!" Liz exclaimed.

"Congrats," Salvador said coming up from behind her.

Elizabeth spun around and pulled him into a huge kiss right on the lips.

"See I won too," Salvador said with a grin, slipping his arm around Liz's waist as soon as they were done kissing.

I smiled and then turned around and saw Damon walking out of the concert hall.

I said goodbye to my friends and followed him.


End file.
